


Home Is Where Your Roots Are

by Esperata



Series: Plant Life [10]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Fred is back in Spock and McCoy's quarters, but is it where he wants to be?





	Home Is Where Your Roots Are

Fred had been glad to get home but now he felt lost again.

He was sat on the floor where he’d been put to contemplate the evils of gambling.

Minthe was up on a high shelf, vibrant leaves defiantly turned away from the lonesome fern. The hint of her perfume was his only company.

A tremble reverberated through the ship and he turned his attention to the Grecian above him. Her leaves were shaking as she was unbalanced and tipped.

Falling! Sure to crack upon the solid ground, breaking her fragile roots.

Only to be caught securely in devoted fronds.


End file.
